Word Challenge Happy birthday Ben!
by Elsipels
Summary: Random Drarry oneshot. Basically, a friend gave me ten words and I had to make a story with those words in them. Malexmale, rated M. Not my best, but dedicated to Ben!


**Banana Midway Sex Goggles Game Dust Rain Bird Gem Glass**

He didn't even know _why _exactly he had agreed to come with Hermione and Blaise to the Pinned. The Pinned was one of the hottest new nightclubs, famous for it's various costumers. Hell, Harry didn't even know why he agreed to a make-over from Ginny, Hermione and Fleur.

He fidgeted with his –way too tight- pants as he made his way to the bar and gripped the iron beam, an adornment of the bar. The friendly bar tender asked what he wanted to drink. Being the oblivious type, Harry ordered what he saw first on the beverages-card. "Uh, I'd like a **Banana** Dream, please." He said, a faint blush appearing on his cheeks.

Hermione had taken him to this club to meet some girls. Or, as she so cunningly said, "Maybe a guy to your taste also..". Harry hated the way she played him, but couldn't help but grin at the thought of his best friend ever.

He sauntered his way to the dance floor and scanned it. He could see Ginny dancing with various people, both male and female. He gathered all his famous Gryffindor Courage and stepped on the dance floor. He saw Hermione and danced with her and Blaise for a while, until they heavily started to make out. Harry took his cue and wandered further in the crowd. Suddenly he heard his name said very loudly from the other side of the dance floor. He turned around and saw a very intoxicated, very sexy looking Draco Malfoy.

"DAH-LING!" Malfoy exclaimed in his drunken mood. He swayed over the dance floor, towards the emerald-eyed man, whose eyes widened in shock. Malfoy stopped **midway**, and winked at Harry. An internal struggle raged inside Harry, but his adventurous side won, hell, Malfoy looked like pure **sex **on legs.

As soon as Harry stood in an arms-length of Draco, the music changed to a very upbeat melody and the crowd excitedly danced along. Soon, both young men were grinding their bodies against each other on the beat. A young man dressed in cyber clothes passed them by and handed Draco a pair of **goggles. **As soon as the man was gone, the music changed to very cyber-y and techno. Draco played around with the goggles, biting slightly on it and sucking a little part of it in time after time.

Harry got aroused by the movements Draco made, but as fast as the cyber got on, it got replaced by a very slow song. Harry heard something vaguely about 'a song for lovers', but he was too busy placing his hands on the waist of a certain blonde.

'I wash sherching forr you, you know.." Draco started as he hiccupped. Harry smiled at him, his eyes searching for Hermione. "I got this inv…invit…letter from your 'Mione…" Draco slurred as he clamped onto Harry. Grinning, Harry made a mental note to buy Hermione a gift for this.

While he was thinking of a gift, Draco dragged Harry off the dance floor and pushed him against a wall. Shocked but secretly pleased at Draco's aggressiveness, the raven haired man let out a chuckle. "SO, Malfoy, you finally got your **game **on? I've liked your sexy ass for a while, you know." He blurted out, drowning his nervousness as he downed his next cocktail.

Without further ado, Draco crashed his lips on Harry's. They stood there for a while, blending in with the other couples. When they got as far as grinding their groins together, Harry pulled back. "Shall we get something to drink, and drink it privately..?" Harry said as he steered Draco to the bar. "I want a bottle of your finest champagne, the one with the most **dust **on it." Harry said, keeping himself from slurring the words. He paid for the bottle and wonder by wonder, managed to get his and Draco's coat.

"Craaaaaaaap. It's raining!" Draco whined as he fled inside again. Harry grabbed him by the waist, and turned Draco's back against his chest. "Now, a little **rain **isn't so bad, is it? It'll only make you wet…" Harry whispered huskily in Draco's ear as he dragged him outside and Apparated.

They Apparated in the hallway of Harry's apartment complex, and the dark-haired man opened the door to his apartment. They started to make out heavily against the nearest wall when there was such a shrieking sound that Draco actually jumped up and looked around him. Harry grinned and walked into the other room.

Draco's mouth dropped as he saw Harry return with a beautiful phoenix. "What the fuck Potter? It's a fucking **bird**!" Draco yelled as he stormed to get away from the bird. However, he didn't see a stack of magazines and tripped. He fell face first on the couch, and shrieked loudly. The bird made a small gawking sound and flew back into the bedroom.

Harry took advantage of the situation and pounced on top of Draco, his hands slipping under Draco's shirt. "I've had enough of this tension all night…" he whispered huskily in Draco's ear, while his hands skillfully played with the blonde's nipples. Draco moaned and found himself not able to move. He squirmed, and they both fell to the ground.

Harry groaned as he pulled his own shirt off and started on his pants. "I want to see you naked, now!" he growled as he took off his own remaining clothes and started with the other's.

Struggling to remain on the couch, Harry successfully removed the blonde's attributes, who was now panting. His pale skin shone in the light of the moon, which was seeping through the curtains. Thousands of little rays shone off his chest, which was covered in a thin layer of sweat. Harry bend down and licked Draco's bellybutton, which resulted in a very high-pitched giggle.

"How manly of you, Malfoy!" Harry laughed and let himself fall on his blonde counterpart. Draco shoved the still laughing man off him and huffed. "I'm naked and willing, Potter! If you can't recognize this chance to get laid, then just forget it!"

Still raging, he stood and bend to pick up his boxers and pants. "Sorry, Draco." He heard behind him, the voice soft and fragile. Two strong arms wrapped around him, and soft lips nuzzled his neck.

"Let me make it up to you, my precious **gem**.." Harry murmered as he pushed the blonde back on the sofa, licking and biting over the blonde's hairless chest. Moaning, Draco pulled Harry's head to his level and kissed him bruisingly.

Popping two fingers in his own mouth, Draco began sucking sexily on them, groaning when he started scissoring himself. Harry watched his lover and moaned at the erotic sight. Leaving his lover for a second to scramble around in the dark, he found his bottle of lube. He normally used it for his special alone-time, but figured it would do.

Coating his manhood, he watched Draco's shining eyes in the moonlight. He crept back to the man on his sofa and onto him. "Draco.." he whispered as he reached for the blonde's hand and with a wet sound, he pulled his hand back. "My turn.." he said as he lowered himself to Draco's wet hole. He shushed the blonde when he pushed himself inside and started moving slowly.

Moaning, Draco put his nails into Harry's back as they started moving in a rhythm. Wet sounds and moans filled the living room of Harry's apartment and became more frequent. "Harry….fa-..faster!" Draco yelled out as Harry grabbed his weeping cock and started pumping it. With a loud groan Harry shot his load in Draco, and seconds later Draco shuddered, his jizz covering Harry's hand and his stomach.

Harry collapsed on top of Draco for the second time that night, but this time Draco didn't make a move. Panting, they looked at each other. "So…" Harry started, but Draco silenced him with a passionate and quick kiss.

"Tell Granger she's a darli-….just send her a truckload of flowers." he said as he pushed Harry off and grabbed his hand. "Now, want a **glass** of wine or should we just go to the bedroom for another round?"


End file.
